


Just The Boys

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Agent Tristan, Camping, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Grandpa Eggsy, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Little Kingsman, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy decides to take his grandsons camping with his son and son in-law. Merlin, Harry and Michael join the fun.





	Just The Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



Eggsy was packing up his SUV with the proper gear for camping. He looked over his shoulder when his son pulled up car loaded with kids. Since he was making a camping trip with the boys all the ladies and little ladies would be at his house having their own sleepover for the weekend. 

Gary was the first out of the car backpack slung over his shoulder. The 10 year old walking towards Eggsy. 

“All packed?” Eggsy asked when Gary walked up tossing his backpack in the back seat.

”Yepp” Gary said

Lee was walking up with his one year old son in his arms. Sean would be staying with the girls as he was too little.

Eggsy made grabby hands when Lee was closer and Sean reached his little chubby arms out to Eggsy. 

Lee handed the boy over and he squealed with delight grabbing Eggsy’s glasses off of his face.

Eggsy gently took them back “always the persistent sort aren’t we?” he said placing the glasses in his pocket. He kissed the baby’s chubby cheeks. 

“Pa!” Sean squealed, he couldn’t say grandpa yet. 

“I swear you’re the baby whisperer” Lee said rolling his eyes. 

Eggsy smiled at his son “no just good with kids, innit that right my love?” he bounced the baby in his arms causing Sean to giggle.

”Such a happy boy, promise when you’re older grandpa will take you camping” Eggsy cooed.

Gary wrinkled his nose “please don’t tell me you were that sappy with us all,” he said looking at his grandfather.

”Oh hush you” Eggsy said not taking his eyes off Sean who was now grabbing his nose.

Lee leaned towards his son “he was,” he whispered causing Eggsy to glare at them both.

”Come on I’ll put you in the house” Eggsy said walking away with the baby. 

Odette then arrived with her brood, she was currently pregnant with her third child. Her two boys ran out of the car with her husband just behind them.

”I’ll call you when we are settled” Greg said to Odette kissing her.

Odette smiled as he rubbed her stomach “I love you” she said.

”I love you too” he said and got his bag out of the car and placed it into Eggsy's SUV. 

Eggsy emerged from his house after Odette walked in "so now we're just waiting for your pesky uncles," he said walking up to the group of boys now congregated around his vehicle.

"So who's riding with who?" Lee asked

Eggsy pursed his lips "Well the three boys can ride with me and one adult can. The other can ride with the uncles" he said.

"I'll ride with the older men" Greg offered knowing Lee would want to ride with his father.

"Ah here they're" Eggsy said seeing Merlin's car pull up.

"Alright you lot in the car" Lee said to the three boys

Merlin honked the horn and rolled down his window "Ye gentlemen ready for some fun?" he asked smiling as Greg walked up to the car.

"Guess I'm riding with you gents" he said climbing in the back with Michael.

They all loaded into Eggsy's vehicle and began their departure once all men were buckled in.

 

 

They drove two hours out to one of the camp grounds, they were going to rough it in tents. Eggsy's wife had warned him that sleeping on the ground wouldn't agree with his back but he was determined to do this camping properly for the boys.

All the men filed out of the cars and began to set up their camp site. They had two large tents that the boys began to set up as the men started to unload the cars. It took them a hour to get their campsite prepared and soon Merlin was making a fire.

Harry sat in one of the camping chairs looking strangely out of place, he stared at the camp fire uncomfortably. Eggsy looked up from where he sat on the ground with James.

"You good Harry?" Eggsy asked amusement in his eyes.

Harry looked over at Eggsy wrinkling his nose "there's so much dirt" he said in disgust. Eggsy laughed at him and got up from where he sat his jeans dirty he began to dust them off.

"Are those new jeans?" Eggsy asked walking towards him

Harry looked up at him "They might be, I have no 'play' clothes" he air quoted play.

"Oh god" Eggsy laughed. The man had no idea how dirty you could get camping. Michael walked over to Harry and patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright Harry" Michael said

Gary walked up to Merlin and helped him finish up the fire, Liam and James were kicking around a soccer ball until everything was settled. Harry walked over to his pack and pulled out bug spray. He began to spray himself down causing Eggsy and Michael to cough.

"Jesus Harry" Eggsy said waving his hands in front of his face.

"One can never be too prepared for bugs" Harry said sticking his nose in the air. Michael looked at his friend and just shook his head.

"That shite never works ye bastard" Merlin said snatching the can away from his friend who was going to begin spraying more.

"Fine the rest of you can get eaten up" Harry said walking back to his chair and taking a seat.

"Been camping enough when I was a kid, wouldn't be the first time" Lee said sitting close to the fire

"You ever been Greg?" Eggsy asked settling into his own chair and eventually all men were sitting around the fire with the boys.

Greg sat with James sitting on his lap "nah my dad never took us," he said shaking his head.

"So when we cooking these sausages over the fire? I'm starving" Liam chimed in and his stomach growled loudly in protest.

Eggsy laughed "forgot how much growing boys eat" he said getting up to the cooler taking out all the needed supplies to grill sausages over the fire.

"Alright gents grab a stick of your choosing for your sausage" Eggsy called

Harry was the only one who stayed in his seat "you do not really expect me to cook a sausage on a dirty stick?" he asked appalled.

"Harry lighten up" Merlin said searching for the perfect roasting stick.

James hopped towards Harry with two sticks one in each hand "here uncle Harry I found you one," he said smiling at the older man. Harry was beginning to protest when Eggsy shot him a glare over the boys head.

"Well thank you" Harry said taking the stick.

They all sat around the fire with their cooked sausages eating and talking. And to every ones surprise Harry manfully ate his with little complaint. The sun was starting to set and they were all sitting well fed.

"Who has any good camp stories?" Greg asked and they all looked at him "What? Isn't that the thing?" he asked and the lot laughed at him, except for Harry he must have had the same assumption.

"Nae it's more stories shared around the campfire agent" Merlin said "Ye know what let me tell you a story of a _very_ irritating agent," he said staring at Eggsy who smiled.

"Aw Merlin I knew I was your favorite" Eggsy said winking

Merlin shook his head "Nae you were the worst, if I wasn't already bald when ye became an agent I would have gone bald," he said.

All the other men looked at Merlin waiting expectantly for the story.

Merlin told the story of the time when Eggsy was agent Galahad and managed to blow up an entire building after completing his mission, almost costing him his life. Merlin had specifically told the agent not to set any explosives off but of course the pyromaniac that he was never listened.

Lee gaped at Eggsy mouth open "and you have the nerve to yell at me?" he asked astonished.

Eggsy smiled sheepishly "I can only hope you'd be better," he said.

Two of the three boys yawned "time for bed gents?" Eggsy asked getting up and stretching.

"Aye" Merlin agreed and began to put the fire out.

One tent held all three boys and Lee. The other tent held the rest of the gentlemen.

 

"Hey" Gary whispered in the dark and his cousin's popped their heads up "what do you say a prank on uncle Harry?" he asked and the other two smiled in the dark.

 

The next morning everyone was woken by a loud shriek and of course all the men were out of their tents with guns at the ready.

"Wot the fuck is going on?" Eggsy looked around gun out, he took in the site of Harry and began to laugh. The man was covered in mud and bug bites.

"Hell Harry what happened to you?" Michael asked fighting his smile

Harry glared at them all "I woke up in a fucking mud pit," he said looking at the three boys who emerged from their tent.

"Did you take your sleeping pill last night?" Merlin asked

"Yes of course" Harry answered

Merlin smack his forehead with the palm of his hand "ye moron, ye sleep like the dead when you take that shite," he said.

"Boys" Eggsy said looking at the three who were trying, and failing, not to laugh.

Harry glared at the boys and stomped off to the shower stalls. Once he was out of sight everyone began to laugh uncontrollably.

 

The men and boys ended up spending the rest of the day hiking through the woods and stopping by a nearby water fall for awhile. Harry tried and failed to stay clean the whole day. Later the night they played board games and had s'mores after their meal. Merlin told some more stories of how irritating Eggsy was as an agent and only made Lee feel better about how he behaved as an agent.

Eggsy smiled looking at them all as they all sat around the camp fire bonding over stories, none of the boys had an electronic device out and even though it was funny Eggsy had them promise not to prank Harry anymore.

 

The next morning they packed up the site and made their trip back to the more suburban part of London. Overall everyone had a good time and Eggsy couldn't wait to do it again.


End file.
